A First Year of Fun!
by Princess Hashero
Summary: John's first year of Hogwarts is going to be fun! Especially with his two new friends Veronica and Sherlock. Sherlock/John OC/Irene Adler Yaoi Yuri warning Don't like don't read


**Hello People! This is my Sherlock/Harry Potter cross over fic! I worked real hard on it so please be nice. And REVIEW! I love reviews! This is a John/Sherlock so if you don't like, don't read! I wont be mad!**

To say John Watson was nervous would be the understatement of the century. He was more than nervous, he was terrified. He had been ever since he got on platform 9 ¾ with his mum.

The train ride had been painful, seeing as his mother had never let him play with other wizard children. So he had had to sit in the car by himself for the very long train ride. The boats were fun, John had always liked the water, but his admiration was halted when two large boys pushed him into the black lake. All in all, John had had a pretty rough night and was anxious to go to bed.

The sorting was torture they had been there for thirty minuets and they had only now gotten to the B last names.

"Barrymore, Veronica"

John looked up from his day dreaming, to see a short brown haired girl walk to the stool. The sorting hat was placed over her eyes, and he watched in boredom as the sorting hat went to work. The first ten times this happened john had watched in aw. Now he just yawned and contemplated what was for dinner.

"mashed potatoes, Corned beef and cabbage, deviled eggs, pumpkin juice, rye bread, peppermint humbugs, turkey, ham, and an apple pie."

John swerved around to see a tall boy with high cheek bones and blue eyes.

"What?"

The boy sighed, " You wanted to know what was for dinner, I answered your question."

John looked at the boy amazed, " How did you know?" John had never been the one for secrets, so he hoped the mysterious boy would tell him. Lady luck was on John's side for the boy complied with answering his question.

"You were staring at the table licking your lips, which obviously means your hungry, but you had a look of contemplation on your face. Judging by the way you were dressed on the train, your family is not rich," John blushed when the boy brought up his families financial issues, then motioned for him to go on when he noticed he'd stopped.

" So since you didn't have a lot of money you probably didn't eat on the train. Were also in a new setting so you would be most likely be asking yourself, what will we be eating?, and to answer your question again. For dinner we will be having mashed potatoes, Corned beef and cabbage, deviled eggs, pumpkin juice, rye bread, peppermint humbugs, turkey, ham, and an apple pie."

John stared at him amazed, " Wow! That was bloody brilliant!".

The boy looked amused, " That's not what people normally say…"

"What do they normally say?"

The boy smirked," Piss off"

John grinned and laughed, the boy followed in suite. John had another question," What's your name?"

Just then he heard another name get called.

"Holmes, Sherlock"

The boy, Sherlock, grinned and walked up to the stool.

" RAVENCLAW"

Sherlock gracefully leaped off the stool and sat at the Ravenclaw table. He looked at John, then patted the seat next to him as if inviting him to sit.

John hesitated then nodded, he would be in the house with his new friend, he had to be.

" Watson, John"

John gulped and walked toward the stool. He looked at the hat as it was placed on his head. Then he heard a voice.

" Hmm brave, a true warrior, but a bit of a braniac. Lots of healer knowledge, but a loyalty that burns like a flame. Cunning to, can tell a good lie. Where to put you…."

The voice trailed off as if contemplating. This was John's chance!

" Mr. Sorting Hat,"

"Yes?"

John took a deep breath than told the hat what he wanted. He felt the hat shake, then heard a loud voice yell.

"RAVENCLAW!"

When he could see the light again, he saw Sherlock giving him a smile.

John sat next to his new friend and was practically walking on air as the headmaster said a few words.

When the food came out, John grinned.

" See John, just like I predicted, mashed potatoes, Corned beef and cabbage, deviled eggs, pumpkin juice, rye bread, peppermint humbugs, turkey, ham, and an apple pie."

"Sherlock."

" Yes John?"

" That was brilliant."


End file.
